


Haluatko liemistä Upean? Yksityisopetusta lahjakkaille oppilaille

by fruu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruu/pseuds/fruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugh. PWP, BDSM & Snarmione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haluatko liemistä Upean? Yksityisopetusta lahjakkaille oppilaille

Hermione käveli ripein askelin kohti tyrmiä, sydän odottavasti pamppaillen. Hymy yritti hiipiä huulille, mutta tyttö tukahdutti sen, samoin kun hän tukahdutti askeliensakin kiihkeän rytmin astetta tasaisemmaksi. Muista, Hermione, muistutti tyttö itseään nuhdellen. Olet menossa opiskelemaan liemiä, tuskin haluat että muut saavat tietää tästä, hmm?

Tyttö naurahti ja suki kiharia hiuksiaan korvan taakse. Ei, hän ei tosiaankaan halua että joku saisi tietää tästä, koskaan.

Enää muutama askel, ja hän saapui tyrmiin, jossa lämpötila oli huomattavasti alhaisempi kuin muualla linnassa. Iho värähti ja meni kananlihalle. Hän rakasti sitä tunnetta.

Pian hän olikin tyrmän harmaisiin seiniin sulautuvan, maalipinnaltaan halkeilevan oven edessä, mikä johtaisi professori Kalkaroksen yksityisiin tiloihin. 

Viimeinen huoahdus ennen kun hän koputti kolmasti oveen. Tyttö sai odottaa hetken oven takana, jännittyneenä, kunnes lukko aukesi naksahtaen taian voimasta, ja ovi avautui hiljaa narahtaen. 

”Neiti Granger, tule sisään” kuului professori Kalkaroksen hiljainen, mutta käskevä ääni huoneiston hämärästä, mikä sai Hemionen sävähtämään ja hennot kylmänväreet juoksemaan hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Luoja, hän piti tuosta äänestä. Niin käskevä. Niin tumma ja samettinen. Niin itsevarma…

Tottunein askelin Hermione käveli olohuoneessa olevan pöydän viereen ja istuutui sen äärellä olevaan epämukavaan puiseen tuoliin. Hän sytytti pöydänpäällä olevan kynttilän ja katsoi ympärilleen. Professori istui takan edustalla olevalla sohvalla nojaten laiskasti käsiinsä ja vastasi katseeseen kohottamalla hienoisesti toista kulmaansa.

”Tiedät mitä tehdä” 

Hermione nyökkäsi pienesti ja otti pöytälaatikosta kirjoitustarvikkeet ja Taikajuomien valmistus edistyneille -kirjan ja avasi sen sivulta kymmenen, ja alkoi kirjoittaa esseetä Elävien kuolleiden juoman hyödyistä ja haittavaikutuksista. Huone oli hiljainen sulkakynän rapinaa lukuun ottamatta, kunnes lyhyt kynttilänpätkä paloi loppuun hiljaa sihahtaen. Hermione nosti katseensa pergamentista ja siirsi sen siihen ainoaan henkilöön joka oli huoneessa hänen lisäkseen.

”Professori?”   
”Annoinko minä luvan puhua, neiti Granger?” kysyi Kalkaros kuiskaten.  
”Anteeksi, sir.”  
”Typerä tyttö”, torui mies Hermionea, ja nousi pehmeältä nahkasohvaltaan kohti häntä.

Hermione ei enää uskaltanut katsahtaa professoria, vaan istui selkä suorana ja pelokkaana, odottaen mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi. Sitä hän ei koskaan tiedä etukäteen. Se teki tästä koko touhusta niin jännittävää.

”Sulje silmäsi”, käski Kalkaros seisoen tytön takana. Tyttö hymyili, totteli ja tunsi kuinka hänen silmiensä peitoksi sidottiin jokin, mikä tuntui ihan silkkihuivilta. Seuraavaksi hän tunsi kuinka tuoli hänen altaan vedettiin hitaasti pois, jotta hänelle jäisi runsaasti aikaa reagoida. Hermione nousi seisomaan. Karhea, mutta lämmin liemimestarin käsi tarttui hänen omaansa ja johdatti hänet pimeydessä kohti makuuhuonetta. Pieni tönäisy ja tyttö makasi selällään viileillä silkkilakanoilla. 

Mies tarttui Hermionea jalasta ja alkoi hitaasti riisumaan polvisukkia toisen jalasta. Tyttö ähkäisi ja nousi istumaan auttaakseen miestä.

”Neiti Granger..”, sihahti Kalkaros uhkaavasti. ”Tiedät hyvin mitä tottelemattomuudesta seuraa.”

Hermione ähkäisi ja heittäytyi uudelleen makuulle nostaen kätensä päänsä päälle turhautuneena.

”Mutta professori..”  
”Kiitos, neiti Granger. Sinetöit juuri kohtalosi ja teit tästä paljon mukavampaa”   
Kun samettiin verhotut sanat kantautuivat Hermionen korviin, ilmestyi hänen molempiin ranteisiinsa kahleet, mitkä olivat kiinni sängyn metallikarmeissa, ja teippi hänen suulleen, joka tukahdutti voihkaisut.

Hermione ei nähnyt sidotuilla silmillään mitään, mutta hän voisi vaikka vannoa, että juuri sillä hetkellä professori Kalkaros hymyili ilkeintä ja omahyväisintä hymyään.

Pieneen hetkeen ei tapahtunut mitään, Kalkaros antoi tytön totutella kahlehdittuna ja teipattuna olemiseen, mutta kun hän koki että toinen oli saanut tarpeeksi aikaa, jatkoi hän sitä mihin hän jäikin, kiduttavan hitaaseen riisuntaan. 

Kun Hermione oli riisuttu alastomaksi valkoisia alushousuja lukuun ottamatta, läimäisi professori häntä poskelle. Ei niin lujaa että tulisi jälkiä, mutta niin lujaa että se tuntui. Hermionen silmät kostuivat, mutta oikeasti hän nautti tilanteesta. Hän nautti nähdä kun professori ottaa tilanteen haltuun. Vaikka ei hän kirjaimellisesti mitään nähnytkään.

Toinen läimäys oli entistä kovempi, ja sai Hermionen vinkaisemaan vasten teippiä. Kalkaros hymähti hyväksyvästi ja palkitsi hänet liu’uttamalla hennosti, tuskin koskien, sormenpäillään tytön kylkeä. Selkä kaartui notkolle ja teippi tukahdutti uuden voihkaisun. Hento kosketus muuttui kovemmaksi, sormet painautuivat pehmeään ihoon saaden sen punoittamaan. 

Seuraavaksi oli aika riisua alushousut. Viileä ilma hyökkäsi märkyyteen, lantio kohosi ja vapaat kädet painoivat sen alas.

”Tuhma tyttö, pysy aloillasi.”

Sormi hipaisi paisunutta klitorista, Hermionen oli vaikea hengittää. 

”Oi voi, haluaisiko neiti Granger kenties teipin pois?” kysyi Kalkaros pilkaten, samalla kun työnsi varovasti etusormensa tytön sisälle. Hermione nyökytti päätään kiivaasti ja hengitti raskaasti nenän kautta.

”Jos nyt tämän kerran olen armelias”, sanoi mies, ja repäisi teipin yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä ja heitti sen lattialle. Hermione parkaisi.

”Shh, hiljaa”, kuiskasi professori ja työnsi toisen sormen ensimmäisen seuraksi ja koukisti niitä kokeilevasti. Tyttö puri huuliaan ja lantio tanssi sormia vasten. Mies hymähti ja hipaisi uudestaan klitorista, ja vielä kerran, kunnes antoi kosketuksen viimein jäädä ja hieroa ja lisätä painetta. Hermione uikutti ja nopeutti lantionsa liikettä vain huomatakseen, että Kalkaros lopetti toimensa.

”Ei.. kiltti..”, anoi hän hengästyneenä. ”Älä lopeta.”

Kämmen iski uudestaan poskelle ja sormet nipistivät kovettuneita nännejä kivuliaasti.

”Minä en antanut lupaa puhua, vai annoinko?”  
”Et, professori. Anteeksi.”  
”Ole sitten hiljaa.”

Sormet päästivät irti riisuakseen mustan kaavun, mikä oli yhä miehen päällä. Kun kaikki vaatteet olivat poissa tieltä, nosti mies tytön jalat ylös levittäen niitä ja työntyi yhdellä rajulla liikkeellä syvälle märkään liukkauteen, ja he molemmat huokaisivat helpottuneena.

Hermione kietoi jalkansa tiukasti Kalkaroksen ympärillä ja kehotti näin häntä jatkamaan. Mies iski hampaansa oppilaan kaulaan, liukui kokonaan ulos toisesta vain liukuakseen vieläkin kovemmin takaisin.   
Tyttö huusi, mutta se vain innosti miestä. Hän survoi itsensä yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan ja uudestaan yhdistäen heidän kehonsa tehden hetkestä raakaa ja alkukantaista rituaalia, kunnes vartalo jähmettyi, jännittyi ja laukesi voihkaisten. Hermione itki ja nauroi, mutta ne molemmat upposivat kuumiin huuliin, mitkä painautuivat häntä vasten. Sitten se loppui ja huulet siirtyivät kaulalle, ja miehen vahva ruumis rentoutui toista vasten. 

He hengittivät yhdessä, kunnes Hermionen kahleet kilahtivat vapauttaen hänet, ja Kalkaros kierähti pois hänen päältään. 

”Eiköhän tämä ollut tässä, voit poistua, neiti Granger. Minulla on muitakin oppilaita opetettavanani.”

Hermione nousi ripeästi ylös ja puki vaatteensa ylle, vaikka se hieman sattuikin aristavin lihaksin.

”Öh, professori?”  
”Niin?”  
”Tuota.. jatkuuko yksityisopetus vielä?”  
”Seuraavalla viikolla sama aika, sama paikka. Nyt, poistu.”

”Mutta professori?”  
”No niin, neiti Granger, mitä vielä?”  
”Pidätkö oikeasti muillekin oppilaille yksityisopetusta?”

Severus nousi istumaan sängylle, ja soi pienesti nauravan katseen Hermionelle.

”En. Jostakin syystä neiti kaikkitietävä rohkelikko oli ainut, joka suostui ottamaan yksityisopetusta minulta. Mutta menehän nyt”

Hermione punastui ja lähti. Hän saisi varmasti Upean taikajuomista.


End file.
